


Daddy's Home

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: What if mickey got out of prison early while being on good terms with ian and surprised him--while ian's with yev?





	

“Okay, buddy. It’s time to get up. You gotta get to school.”

“I don’t wanna, Papa.” 

“You have to. It’s Christmas party day! That means I get to stay with you all day, remember?” Ian says, hoping this reminder convinces Yevgeny to get out of bed. 

Yevgeny pokes his head from under the covers, a skeptical look on his face.

“Really?” He asks.

“Yep!” Ian confirms. “I get to stay and eat cake and cookies with you and watch you show everyone all the holiday crafts you’ve done!” 

Yevgeny pops out of bed, excited by this new information. Ian breathes a sigh of relief. Every morning was a struggle with this kid. He was just like his father, refusing to get out bed before 10. 

Ian really misses Mickey, especially on days like this. 

Mickey’s been in prison for 6 years. There wasn’t really any evidence to convict him of attempted murder besides Sammi’s testimony, but with Mickey’s record and the Milkovich reputation, no judge was looking to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Mickey told Ian on the phone yesterday that he’s supposed to be out in 6 months. Ian’s upset cause this is just another Christmas Mickey will miss. Not to mention that Ian is raising Yevgeny on his own and money is tight, especially around the holidays. 

Three years ago, Ian got a call in the middle of the night from Svetlana. She was yelling in Russian, not making any sense. When she finally calmed down enough to talk, she explained that she was being deported. She wanted Ian to come get Yevgeny, and take care of him. Yevgeny was legal since he was born in America, but if Ian didn’t come get him, then he would be put in foster care. 

After that, everything just sort of fell into place. Ian started taking Yevgeny to see Mickey every two weeks. He knew that despite how broken their relationship was, he couldn’t keep Yevgeny from knowing his father. 

Ian and Mickey are, well, they aren’t together exactly, but it’s kind of unspoken that as soon as Mickey is out of prison, they will work out their issue and raise Yevgeny together. 

“No, Papa, not that. I have to wear the reindeer sweater Daddy got me.” Yevgeny whines. Ian nods and goes to get the sweater from Yevgeny's closet. 

Ian has been buying things for Yevgeny and telling him they are from Mickey. It started last Christmas when Mickey couldn’t be there and Ian didn’t want him to be completely left out, but now its kind of morphed into a gift every month. Yevgeny is obsessed with everything “Mickey” gets him so Ian told Mickey about the scheme so he could play along. 

“Papa! Papa! We have to go! We can’t be late to Christmas day!” Yevgeny yells, grabbing onto Ian’s hand and yanking him toward the door. 

Ian rolls his eyes at overexcited son and grabs the cookies he made from the counter and follows Yevgeny’s pull out the door. 

*

The party has been amazing so far. Ian loves getting to see Yevgeny interact with all the other kids. He’s so sweet and gentle and it makes Ian laugh cause he doesn’t even know where Yevgeny got those traits. 

Ian just wishes Mickey was there to see all of this. He knows that these little moments are so precious and it crushes him to know that Mickey won’t ever get to see them. 

“Mr. Gallagher,” the teacher calls, “Can I see you and Yevgeny out here for a moment?” she asks from the doorway of the classroom.

Ian nods, brows furrowed in confusion as he calls Yevgeny over. Yevgeny walks to him and grabs his hand. “Are we in trouble, Papa?” He asks. 

They walk outside the door just in time to see Mickey turn the corner, coming toward them. 

Ian is frozen on the spot, completely caught off guard. But Yevgeny doesn’t miss a beat. 

“DADDY!” He squeals, running into Mickey’s arms and burying his face into Mickey’s neck. 

"Hey, bubba." Mickey greets his son, who hasn't gotten to hug in since he was one. 

“Holy shit.” Ian whispers, finally snapping out of his trance. He runs toward Mickey too, hitting him with so much force he almost knocks them all over. 

“But, how? I mean, what?” Ian murmurs into Mickey's neck, struggling to form full questions, still flabbergasted by the whole situation. 

“I got out early. Good behavior, overcrowding, who cares? I’m home.” 

“Holy shit.” Ian repeats. As he releases Mickey from his death grip of a hug, all the facts come rushing back to Ian. 

They aren’t really together. They haven’t made up or talked or anything, so what happens now?

Mickey can see Ian’s thoughts filtering through his head.

“Hey, look at me.” Mickey says, lifting Ian’s chin with his hand so he’ll meet Mickey’s gaze. 

As soon as their eyes meet, everything clicks. Mickey’s hand slides to Ian’s cheek and he pulls him into a kiss. 

Mickey has been in prison for 6 years. He’s already missed too much to be questioning everything now. He and Ian aren’t going to spend anymore time tiptoeing around each other, wondering where they stand. They are going to raise Yevgeny together and celebrate Christmas together and just be together, as a family. 

Everything is going to be fine. Mickey is home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cheesy, get off my back. I got to use the word flabbergasted so you can't tell me anything.
> 
> Still accepting prompts at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
